Juu
Juu (ジュウ, Jū) is a Japanese samurai who reportedly slaughtered a hundred men and devoured their corpses. Due to that crime, he was sent to Kyokudo for the rest of his life. Appearance Juu is a well built Japanese man with torn up clothes. He has long messy black hair that reaches down to his shoulders and is also a bit spiky without any particular style. He also has a bit of stubble. He lost his left eye during his first meeting with Han. Personality He is a wild, simple minded and merciless man who is always ready for a fight and is ready to kill without hesitation. He is also always hungry and can become even more reckless if he sees food. In lack of food, he is even prepared to eat human flesh. Plot Juu was sent to Kyokudo for the rest of his life for his crimes. When his wooden box was loaded on the island, he broke a hole in it and grabbed one of the men's neck and killed him, immediately after that he stopped a sword with 1 hand and took it from his opponent. After completely breaking out, he yelled out that he wanted food and started killing the men without mercy. Seeing the ship sailing out, he throw his sword at the commander and killed him, but the ship continued as Juu was yelling to give him food. Knowing that the island was for criminals he started to yell for them to show, but no one did. Just when he was about to cut an arm from one of the men he killed, he smelled food and quickly rushed towards the direction. He fell in a hole trap with spikes, but was able to escape, telling he won't fall for such a trap and in that moment a big boulder hit him in the back and knocked him out. Upon waking up at the dark, he was chained to a big boulder and saw men shadows, but then realized they were all dead. He saw a man walking in between them, but as he wasn't able to understood him, he realized he is not japanese. That man was Han who once get close to Juu, pierced his left eye. Then Han used a scalped on his chest, which made Juu even more angry and with all of his might, he broke the boulder, took a rock and tried to smash Han with it. He then grabbed a sword that was in one of the dead bodies and swing it towards Han, taking out the sword and throwing the body towards him and in the confusing slashed Han's right eye. Han took out his sword and they started to fight. A year later, a pirate crew came to the island and Juu was happy that he finally can leave the island upon seeing the ship. He saw Han in the back and asked him if he attached back his finger that Juu cut off, while Han showed him that he attached it and asked how's his toe, but Juu told him he don't need it. He also told Han that he will be taking the ship to Japan and will demolish those who banished him, but Han had his own planes and they started to fight again. Han stopped Juu telling him that there must be something valuable on the ship, but they started fighting again for who will take it. The pirates tried to interfere in their fight, but were easily killed by Han and Juu. Then they were attacked by Berry, whom they found to smell quite bad. Berry was fighting both men, but one of his attacks scratched Han, while Juu was able to block it. Juu mocked Han, who only got angry and started fighting Berry alone. Han started stabbing Berry from various directions, without Berry being able to block or dodge his attacks. He eventually unleashed his final attack, that peeled all of Berry's skin and killed him. Han then cut opened him and saw that his organs are already decomposing, and McMahon said that he was only being alive, due to taking from his Roar power. Juu quickly attacked McMahon and cut off his arm, but the arm got attached again, which surprised Juu, while gaining interest of Han. McMahon started attacking both using his power and eventually Juu decided to leave it to Han and go and get the ship and the treasure, but McMahon was able to stop him. Han then protected Juu from McMahon attack and they proceed attacking him, but realized they are at disadvantage at open spaces and headed for the ship. Getting next to the ship, Juu threw Han on it, while Han threw a rope, but cut it on the other end, leaving Juu down with McMahon. Juu and McMahon boarded the ship, where Han came from below the deck, telling Juu that the a girl was the treasure and looking at McMahon's reaction, Juu understood that she really was, he also wondered how she tastes. Han threatened McMahon to stop destroying the ship or will kill the girl, but that only angered McMahon, who used his power and was able to take the girl. McMahon tried to offer the girl to Roar, but looking at her, Han again was reminded of someone from his past and jumped to save her. He freed the girl and Juu caught her, Han told him to leave, but Juu returned and protected Han from his blind side. They both started fighting McMahon, moving as one and was able to kill McMahon. While the ship was blown to pieces, Catherine thanked for saving her. Then Han and Juu starting fighting each other all over again, for who to take her: Juu wanting to eat her, while Han to dissect her. Power & Abilities Juu is very capable with the sword. He also posses above average brute strength as he was able to break the boulder with bare hands. Overall he have around the same strength as Han, with which he found over a year and both were barely capable on inflicting small damage to their opponent. Due to fighting with each other so many times for so long, they also know how the other person moves and reacts, so when they fight together against another opponent, they can move as one and to cover their blind sides. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male